A Violet Past
by Kosich Raine
Summary: How is Master Cyclonis the queen of Cyclonia? Why does she always try to invade Atmos? What makes Dark Ace dedicated to her? Is Cyclonis the evil one, launching attacks on sky knights, or is it the other way around? A mysterious adventure through time!
1. Chapter 1

Kay, guys! Here's my new story! Hope you all like it!

"A Queen is Born"

"Push, my queen, push!" a maid encouraged.

A young queen grunted loudly, her face scrunched up.

"WAAAH!!!"

The maid, the king, and the queen herself gasped.

"She's beautiful!" the queen cooed.

"Ahh, indeed, quite the child, isn't she?" the king added.

The baby balled as it was being passed to its mother.

"Look at her! Aww, you are a lovely one, aren't you?"

The baby stopped balling, and surprisingly, opened its eyes, and gazed at its mother.

Everyone yet gasped again.

"She has purple eyes!!!" the king cried, surprised, yet happy.

"How gorgeous!!!" the queen also cried.

The baby began to ball again.

"Aww, don't cry, it's all right-…" the queen gasped. "My king, we haven't named her!"

"Oh, goodness, you're right! What type of royalty are we?" the king teased.

"Let's call her…Violet. For her beautiful deep violet eyes."

"That is a good name," the king agreed.

The maid was gone while the king and queen named their baby, and came back, knocking on the door.

"Excuse me your highnesses, but I bring a servant bearing you news."

"Do come in," the king called.

The servant came in, holding a scroll that seemed to be very thick.

"Ohh!!! Hello, Adimor!" the queen greeted.

"What brings you here, Adimor?" the king asked

"Good day, my good King Raezus and Queen Lucretia. I am sorry to barge in at this time, but because of your new baby, there are many ceremonies and events that-"

"Oh, Adimor! You are always on top of things! We appreciate your wanting to help and your bringing of information, but can't we wait until tomorrow?" the queen said.

"Umm…well…I suppose…" Adimor drifted off.

"Ahh, good then! Let us spend time with our newborn and we may precede to the events and ceremonies tomorrow. Does that sound good, Adimor?"

"Yes, it does. What ever suits my good king and queen."

"Thank you," the queen smiled, showing her appreciation.

"May I do one thing though?" Adimor asked.

"What would that be?" Raezus asked in return.

"If it is to your king's and queen's wishes, may I have permission to announce the new heir and soon to be queen has been born?"

"YES! That would be great! Please do so!" Lucretia responded immediately.

"Do I have my king's approval?"

"Yes, do so Adimor. We would appreciate that," Raezus answered.

"Then I am honored to do so. Long live the new queen- err…"

Raezus arched his eyebrow and cast a sidelong glance at Lucretia.

"Haha, it's alright. She _is_ going to be the new queen eventually," Lucretia chimed.

Adimor nodded his head once.

"Then long live the new queen of Atmosia!"

* * *

Omg, omg!!! Purple eyes, but ATMOSIA?!?!?! Lol…let me tell you now that this story will make your mind go many directions. And predictions may not always be right. Except maybe for you clever people and those who may have heard a Greek story that I am basing this story on. But, for the rest of you, hold on to your…um…what was it?…oh HORSES! Right, hold on to your horses and…you know what I don't like that phrase too much…Hold on to your sky sharks and see, read, and watch as this story unfolds into a mysterious adventure that I hope it will be, as foretold.

Anyway, I hope you all liked the beginning! I'm gonna go eat breakfast and maybe update again, but we'll see. Thanks for reading! Cha cha!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, something really funky is happening, and I can't edit my docs on fanfic o.O Anyway, yea, so as of now, the title won't be centered (T.T) and there won't be line thingies to separate things in the story. So…yea. But on to the story! WAIT! Never mind! This chapter is editable, but the first one wasn't o.O.

Oh, and another thing, this story may relate to some of the characters in my other story "How it all Began", and if you need reference to the characters, you can look at the first chapter of the story, giving brief descriptions of the characters. So…yea the story may relate to the characters in the other story, but it will _not _relate to the other story itself. NOW on to the story! ( I used that word too many times hehe.)

"Let the Festivities Begin"

It was a tradition, at the time, that newborn babies of royalty in Atmosia received a prophecy from the oracle. A chosen messenger would travel to the oracle which was on a different terra, and ask the oracle of the newborn's future.

Since receiving the prophecy took awhile, noting that the messenger would have to travel there, look for the oracle (it moved each time), and travel back, the king and queen needed something to do while they waited. That was where the ceremonies, festivals, and events came in. It was also a tradition that ceremonies and festivals were held for the baby, which was supposedly good luck for it.

The day after Violet was born, Adimor was sent to go to the oracle. After everyone in Atmosia waved farewell and goodbye and wished good luck to him, the festivities and ceremonies began. They consisted of banners saying "Long live the new queen!" or "Huzzah to Princess Violet!" and so on and so forth, and bright confetti flying around the town. The towns people wore clothes of vibrant colors, dancing and singing, they were full of cheer and joy, happy for their new queen.

Now you would think that it is strange for happiness for a newborn that was a _girl._ Well, Atmosia was happy for whatever it was given. A new queen, or a new king, either way, they would have a ruler, hopefully a good one, and they were happy with just that.

Anyway, the original Storm Hawks were celebrating in the festivities too. The sky knight, Aurinn and his wife were dancing on wide, broad platform, open to all who wanted to dance. Enna, Zoram, and Jake were singing crazily and tumbling over themselves in the comedy section. And Tanner, well, Tanner was drawn to the high balcony where King Raezus and Queen Lucretia stood, watching with wide grins on their faces, and holding Violet.

Tanner gazed up at the balcony, squinting his eyes. He tried to see what the baby looked like. He wondered if she would be as radiant with that look of authority as her mother did.

The queen realized that Tanner's gaze was toward her direction. She whispered to the king, and he nodded his head. He went inside for a brief moment, then came back out, smiling and nodding to his queen.

Tanner wondered what just happened, and his heart skipped a beat. Was he in trouble? Was it wrong to stare at the king, queen, and their baby?

Then he saw a guard come out, walking towards him.

"Uh oh."


	3. Chapter 3

Okay! All technical problems were fixed! No worries now! On with the story! :D

Recap:

Then he saw a guard come out, walking towards him.

"Uh oh."

"Meeting Royalty"

The guard saw the fear in Tanner's expression, then grinned jokingly, but gently.

"It's all right, Tanner of the Storm Hawks. You are not in trouble, my friend," the guard called out, still walking towards Tanner.

Tanner let out a breath he realized he held in for too long.

"Oh, okay. Um…thanks. I was really scared for a moment."

"Haha, yea. It's kinda frightening to see a guard coming towards ya and not know why. But anyway, come with me, the king and queen wish to see you."

"Um…alright."

The guard led Tanner up to the balcony, and when he finally reached it, he saw the backs of the king and queen.

His heart beat quickly. He had never encountered King Raezus and Queen Lucretia before, not by himself. However, Tanner had only been in front of them once before, when they were knighting Aurinn a sky knight, and made his squad official.

The guard kneeled on one knee and bowed his head, and Tanner followed suit.

"King Raezus and Queen Lucretia, I bring you Tanner of the Storm Hawks as you have asked, your highnesses."

"Oh?" the queen turned around, with the baby in her arms. A kind smile curved on her lips.

The king did the same, only, without the baby in his arms.

The king, with his empty arms, opened them in a majestic manner, and greeted Tanner.

"Welcome! Great, Storm Hawk! You may rise. I am very honored and pleased to meet you," the king said.

"As am I!" the queen chimed in.

As Tanner got up, he felt his face reddening. He didn't know what to say in front of royalty. He didn't want to mess up.

"Uhh…I…no no! It is…uhh…my pleasure and honor to meet the king and queen of Atmosia! I am a lowly individual that deserves no such honor," he stammered.

"Ah ha! You are great with words, boy, but I have to disagree with you about the second part of your statement," the king smiled.

"Yes, I agree with my king. You are no lowly individual, Tanner. You are a Storm Hawk! You protect the streets of Atmosia, and in fact, you help protect all of Atmos! No lowly individual does that, and really, there are no lowly individuals!" the queen said.

Tanner widened his eyes. "Oh…I see."

"Yes, Lucretia is right about the lowly individuals thought. People believe that we are too great for any one person to see eye to eye and talk with. But really, we are just ordinary people as yourself, our job is to help the town thrive and prosper," Raezus added.

Tanner widened his eyes even more. He never thought about what Raezus just said, but it sounded quite true.

Lucretia nodded her head. "And we would love to make ourselves more public, but the thing we don't like is that people always surround us and it's hard to get around. Also, with the new baby, I don't want her to get sick before she receives her prophecy!"

Tanner's mind exploded while trying to let all the information he just heard to sink in. Were all noble people like this? Or did Atmosia just have a really good king and queen at the moment?

"Oh, that's right! This is why we wished to call you up here!" the king said.

"Oh, yes, haha! It's funny how we forget things so easily." The queen smiled. "I saw you gazing up here, and I think you were looking at our baby, is that correct?"

Tanner nodded his head, but spoke sheepishly. "Umm yes."

Raezus saw his nervousness, and tried to ease it. "Haha, Tanner, there is nothing that you need to worry about. The reason why we called you up here is because we would like to show you our new baby. We hope you weren't too scared out of your shoes."

"Oh wow, that is such an honor! I…I can't explain my um…gratefulness, but I really am thankful. And well…I was a little scared, but being the great king and queen you two are, I should have never been afraid."

Lucretia laughed gently. "You flatter us, Tanner. But now that the ice is broken, would you like to hold Violet?"

After finally relaxing, Tanner tensed up again, even more than before. Holding the new baby? After talking to the king and queen? They were being much too generous to him. Who would have ever guessed that he, Tanner of the Storm Hawks, would get such an honorable experience as the one he was getting right now.

"I…I…of course I would!" Tanner stammered.

"Haha, thought you would," Raezus smiled.

As Tanner was given the baby, his head was spinning. He was holding royalty, in his very hands.

Violet was sleeping when she was being passed to Tanner, but when she was in his arms, she opened her eyes.

Tanner jumped a little. _Her eyes…they're so…purple! _

"Oh, she woke up! And she's staring so intently at you!" Lucretia cooed.

The baby's big eyes were shining, then she opened her mouth, and her lips curved into a smile.

"Ah, I think she likes you, Tanner! She's smiling!" Raezus commented.

"DA! A!" the baby said a bit loudly.

"Huh?" Tanner asked, surprised.

"Oh! She's talking! Tanner you are making Violet so happy!" the queen cooed even more.

"Da! Aaaaaaaaaaaaa!" the baby said again.

"I wonder what she's saying," the king put his index and thumb to his chin.

"Daaaaaaa…aaaaaaa…" Violet continued to say, gazing intently at Tanner.

Tanner tried to figure out what she was saying as well, but gave up. What did it matter anyway? She was probably just speaking gibberish if anything.

"DA! A! Daaaaaaa AAAAAAAAA!!!!" Violet giggled.

Tanner and the king and queen laughed. The baby smiled again with her mouth open.

Tanner found himself smiling. This kid was great. She was going to be a wonderful queen someday.


End file.
